


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki finds himself wanting a little more than just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Naki was sitting up while being straddled, his face being cradled in Ayatos hands. He was giving him long, slow kisses, loving the feeling of Naki's soft lips. Naki's hardness was rubbing against Ayato's groin, and Ayato used all of his willpower to resist the urge to grind against it; not knowing how Naki might respond.

 

It was only the what, 3rd, maybe 4th time they had kissed? But Naki felt like he wanted something more, needed something stronger that could re-create the feeling of when the first time their lips touched. He pulled Ayato closer, and tightened the grip he had on his hair. Ayato could sense Naki trying to bring them closer, and without hesitation he parted his lips and gently slid his tongue into Naki's, unable to contain his excitement.

 

Naki pulled back suddenly in surprise.

 

“What the hell are you trying to do?” He exclaimed

 

Ayato looked at him, irritated.

 

“We're kissing, idiot. Don't you know anything about this?” he said in a sharp voice. He pushed him away slightly.

 

Naki looked down for a moment, not wanting Ayato to know how little knowledge he had on the subject. Admittedly, Naki had seen small amounts of kissing in movies, but never really knew what happened afterwords; he was completely inexperienced, and unsure if he even liked... whatever Ayato was trying to do. He looked back up to Ayato.

 

“...Are you mad?”

 

Ayato sighed, and buried his head into Naki's neck.

 

“No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

They both became silent, though Naki was glad and mildly surprised that Ayato wasn't nearly as angry as he always seemed to come off as. They sat there for a few moments, and Naki pondered the situation. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, Ayato's tongue was warm and soft, and a bit wet; it stirred up something deep inside of him.

 

“...Let's try again for a bit...” he said after some thought.

 

Ayato looked at him, surprised slightly. He cupped the the blond boys face in his hands, bringing their lips together. He was gradually encouraging Naki to open his mouth a bit and slowly slid his tongue in again, testing to see how Naki would react. Naki tentatively responded, trying to mimic Ayato's movements with his own and allowing Ayato's tongue to slide deeper into his mouth.

 

They began to grab onto each other tighter, and Naki cautiously began touching Ayato elsewhere. He began with gently caressing his face, then down to rubbing his neck and shoulders. He had become intoxicated with his scent, and in a breathless daze he thrusted his hips against him. He slipped his hands underneath Ayato's t-shirt, tugging on it slightly to encourage Ayato to take it off.

 

“Ahhh... is that what you want?” Ayato moaned a bit. He could feel himself grow harder too, he’d wanted this for so long - he’d wanted him for so long, and now he wasn’t going to wait another moment. He carefully slid his hand down below Naki's waist, and softly rubbed the buldge that had formed, thoroughly enjoying the small gasp that Naki had let out. Naki grabbed Ayato's hand and pushed harder against it, thrusting desperately and whimpering as he tried to get more sensation. “Have you ever done anything like this before?” Ayato asked.

 

“I-I've touched myself before, if that counts?” he stammered.

 

“Well yeah,” Ayato retorted, “I meant with another person or... never mind, forget I asked.”. He went back to kissing him, enjoying Naki's sweet taste. “Do you mind if I touch you here?” he asked, rubbing his stomach and chest.

 

“Yes, _please_...” Naki said with a desperate voice.

 

Ayato fumbled to unbotton the top of his shirt, and placed a kiss on his exposed chest. Naki shivered slightly, and raised his hips against Ayato again. Soon his entire upper body was exposed, and Ayato felt like he couldn't get enough of him, caressing every inch inch that he could, wanting to feel Naki's softer skin against his own and wanting to taste the entirety of his body. The sound of Naki's small gasps and moans replaced the earlier silence while Ayato kissed, licked, and sucked nearly every part of him, from the crook of his neck to his collarbone and shoulders, to up and down his arm and all up and down his chest and stomach. It should have been no surprise, since Naki was hardly a work-out type of guy, and he wasn't as much of a fighter what with having guards around and all, but his body was somewhat soft in comparison to most ghouls. It was hardly a turn off though, it was slightly cute. Ayato placed both hands on his fleshy chest to lightly squeeze it, and took to sucking on his erect pink nipples.

 

“I'm not a damn woman, asshole!” he snapped, tugging the other away by his hair. “...and even if I was, that doesn't really feel good to me”.

 

Ayato was disappointed slightly, he had been enjoying it. But if Naki didn't approve, he'd refrain from doing it in the future. He turned his attention to what has been on both of their minds, feeling how painfully tight his pants had become and the boy below him continuing with his hard thrusts.

 

“Hey, you said you touch yourself, right?” Ayato asked

 

“...Yeah? I thought nearly everyone did. Why do you keep bringing it up?” Naki replied

 

“Well ... I wanted to ask you about it”. His voice had become fairly low. He lightly pressed his forehead against Naki's; his hands became preoccupied with unbuttoning his white pants. “...How often?”

 

Naki's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

 

“What? Why the hell do you want to know, short shit?”

 

“Naki fuck I'm just trying to be... uh...”

 

“Be what?”

 

“...sexy?”

 

Sexy? He wasn't sure what Ayato was trying to say. _Sexy, as in relating to sex_. _I suppose it's related in a way,_ he thought. The idea ran trough his mind for a while, mulling over the meaning of the word. His thoughts were interrupted by Ayatos voice.

 

“...Do you think about me?”

 

Naki's blush spread further across his face, giving away his answer before he even had a chance to say anything.

 

“ _You do don't you?_ ”

 

He pulled down Naki's boxers, freeing his throbbing cock. The head was slightly red and uncut, and a bead of precum formed on the tip.

 

“What do you picture us doing, huh?”

 

He slowly rubbed under one of the veins with his fingers, unable to believe that he was finally touching the bare skin. Naki grabbed Ayato's hand again and wrapped it fully around him, and thrusted into his hand to indicate what he wanted. He complied, stroking him lightly to be rewarded with a small whimper.

 

“You're pretty easy to please, aren't you.” He sped up his long strokes, and varied the pressure slightly.

 

Naki's body tensed, letting out a grunt.

 

“Hng.. I-I want you to kiss it.” He quickly looked away, embarrassed.

 

“K-Kiss it?! Like with my mouth?” Ayato stammered

 

He nodded.

 

“What else would you use?”

 

Ayato was hesitant, but wanted to at least give it a try. As he moved down, he left a trail of kisses down Naki's stomache, feeling encouraged by his small shivers. Once his face was by Naki's dick, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then gave the tip a tender kiss. The clear fluid smeared across his lips, giving him a taste of salt. He opened his eyes again and looked up to Naki.

 

“Like that?” he asked

 

“Mm... more.” He breathed.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Ayato pulled Naki's foreskin back, kissing his exposed head. He did it again, this time parting his lips and closing them again to massage his tip. Naki's muscle tensed, pressing his thighs against Ayato's head. Ayato tentatively and slowly licked up the slit, causing Naki to lurch.

 

“ _That_ , do that” he groaned.

 

Ayato's heart raced. He stood up off the bed briefly, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them to the side along with his boxer briefs. He immediately returned to Naki's cock, grasping it with one of his hands so he could lick it again. He took the entire head into his mouth, and began swirling his tongue, moaning as used his free hand to jack himself off.

 

Naki couldn't take Ayato's teasing for long, and used both of his hands at the back of Ayato's head to persuade him into taking in more. He shuddered as his warm mouth enveloped him, and lifted his hips as he tried to get more sensation. Ayato just about gagged at the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed and eased off slightly to get more air. He began bobbing his head up and down, rubbing Naki's cock along the inside of his cheeks and feeling it twitch inside of him. He wanted to wipe off the saliva that was on the corner of his mouth, but couldn't keep away from Naki for even a second.

 

Ayato had never been more turned on in his life. He couldn't believe how _good_ Naki tasted, and he _loved_ the feeling of Naki wildly bucking into his mouth. He gave him a particularly hard and long suck. Naki's face was flushed red, his back was arched with head was thrown back and the line of drool had dripped down to his chin. On both sides of Ayato's face he could feel Naki's thighs shaking, and he could hear his loud moans; the only thing he could hear was Naki and Ayato could barely stand it.

 

“Ayato... ahh... Ayato... Ayato I feel like I'm gonna explode”

 

Naki gripped harder on Ayato's hair. He never knew how great it'd be to fuck Ayato's mouth; he kept uncontrollably thrusting into him and moaning out his name. His cries kept climbing higher and higher in pitch, his entire body was tense and he felt dissolved into pleasure. For a moment, his voice became near-silent as he came quickly, cum shooting into Ayato's mouth. Ayato moved his tongue around inside of his mouth, enjoying his bitter and salty fluids and replaying the image over and over again in his head. Within minutes, everything became too much, and cum spilled all over his hands.

 

He collapsed onto the bed with Naki, exhausted and sweaty. Ayato wrapped his arms around Naki and gave him small kiss on his forhead, and got up to go find a cloth to clean themselves with.

 

“Goodnight...” Naki mumbled and turned onto his side, barely staying awake.

 

“Goodnight? Naki you need to help me wash the sheets. Naki get up. _Naki._ God dammit. _”_

 

Not only had he fallen asleep, he had also moved to the “dry” side of the bed, leaving Ayato to go find a towel to cover up the damper mess they had made. He sighed, returning back to bed and back to holding him. He buried his face into Naki's hair, breathing in his scent and drifting off to sleep.

 

_I guess we just have to clean everything up in the morning_

 


End file.
